


A Collared Kind of Freedom

by BWolf_20



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Gen, Leashes, Pet Play, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Civil War, Steve and his team are captured and imprisoned. Tony proposes a compromise to keep them out of prison – each of the Avengers that signed the accords will be responsible for one of the dissenters. And since none of the dissenters are allowed outside unless their designated handler has them on a leash, it'll be quite interesting for all pairs. (Prompt fill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Adoption Process

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I filled on avengerskink. The link to said prompt is down below, but if you don't want potential spoilers, read on.  
> link: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21013.html?thread=52955413#t52955413

Tony fidgeted slightly as he awaited Ross’s response. The man was sitting quite still at the other end of the table, hands folded and head bowed in thought. As he waited, he tossed a glance at Rhodey who was seated next to him. He caught his eye and his expression was unreadable. Tony tried to offer a “Well do you have a better idea?” kind of expression, but wasn’t sure it translated well. 

He looked at Natasha next. Her lips were pursed and she was staring intently at Ross. Tony got the impression that she was determined about this somehow. T’Challa looked somewhat uncertain as well as blank about this matter, much like Vision. Tony was almost afraid to see Peter’s response, but looked over anyway. The kid was twiddling his fingers nervously and just looking all out uncomfortable. He felt a twang of guilt in having to involve him in such a compromise, but considering he had pulled him to his side from the beginning, the boy had to be a part of this.

At last, Ross dropped his hands and raised his head.

“Alright…I’ll agree to these terms, provided your team is willing to follow through.”

While Natasha and Peter were bowing their heads, Tony spoke for them all.

“They will. I give you my word.”

“You’d better Stark, otherwise you and anyone who doesn’t comply, will have a serious price to pay. It’ll be back to The Raft for them. Is that understood?”

There were nods and murmurs of “yes sir.”

“Alright. Let’s talk distribution. I’m assuming you’ve discussed this amongst yourselves before bringing this matter to my attention.”

Tony’s team exchanged a few glances, none seeming to want to go first, but then Vision spoke up.

“If I may, I would be honored, to take Ms. Maximoff.”

Ross opened one of the folders before him and began writing.

“I see no issue with that. Granted.”

“I want Barton.”

Ross looked up at the redhead, then leaned back with a distrustful look upon his face.

“Though, I am still wary of your account considering the incident at Leipzig…” he paused, causing her to wait with bated breath, “I’ll allow it.”

Her relief was expressed so subtly that only T’Challa caught it, and he grabbed her hand in comfort and as a means to congratulate her. She gave him a relieved half smile as if it hadn’t been for him retracting his report on how she had allowed Steve and Bucky to escape, she wouldn’t qualify for the jobs they were now given.

Ross wrote down the request in the folder before looking up at T’Challa.

“Barnes,” he stated firmly. 

Ross appeared caught off guard for a moment, but nodded in understanding as he began to write again.

“Granted.”

“I’m willing to take the bird boy off your hands,” Rhodey said in an attempt to add some levity to a serious situation. 

“You mean Sam Wilson?” Ross asked, not quite willing to joke around.

“Yeah.”

“Granted.” There was silence as Ross started scribbling in the folder, meanwhile Rhodey turned to Tony.

“Bird boy? You’re better than that,” Tony insisted.

Rhodey just gave a shrug and a smile.

“Okay, we’re down to two, Scott Lang and our dear mascot of the matter, Captain America.”

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but Ross turned to Peter instead.

“Parker, who’s it gonna be?”

The boy seemed to shrink in on himself and Tony hated it. He was a kid in high school with enough responsibilities on his plate, and this, when Tony thought about it, was a very mature situation to put him in; granted he did pull him into a battle, but still.

“Maybe we can bend the rules here. I’m willing to take on two.”

Ross held up a hand.

“We have already gone over the terms, and the only way this works is if each of you is able to uphold your parts. Each of you. No one gets a pass, or the deal is void.”

“I can do it Mr. Stark, I can,” Peter insisted.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, totally. Just, don’t know how I’m gonna tell Aunt May.” He looked at Ross, appearing to be more confident now. “I’ll take Scott. The Ant-man thing. Pretty cool. Just hope he never, pulls that King Kong bit in my room.”

“He does, we’re talking serious detention, for you.”

Peter gave a nod, then Ross turned to Tony.

“Well I guess that leaves you with Steve Rogers.”

There was a slight dryness in Tony’s mouth. 

“Isn’t that always the case.”

“Stark,” Ross warned. Every eye fell on Tony who gave a great sigh as he looked up at the general.

“I’ll take him. I had my eye on the Manchurian candidate, but Mr. Patriotic, the next best thing.”

“So it’s settled,” Ross announced as he finished writing in the folder. He closed it and stood. “Shall we now initiate part two of the adoption process?”

Slowly the others began rising to their feet. No one was really saying anything, but Rhodey did whisper to Tony.

“How do you think they're gonna take it?”

“Good thing I still have my suits around,” Tony muttered back as he followed the others to the cells.


	2. New Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the others enter the prison to claim their chosen members of Steve's team

In the cells, Steve’s group sat quietly. Clint was crouched on his cot, head buried in his hands. Steve glanced up at him from where he was imprisoned, across from the man. He knew the man had his family on his mind, and it bothered him to see him ripped away from them. Another person who appeared to be in deep thought was Scott. The man also had some loved ones out there, a daughter and a close lady friend. Steve figured he must be thinking of them now. When he turned to Bucky, he was as still as a statue, barely blinking. There had been many moments where Steve tried talking to him, but the man had shut down. It was the kind of thing that made him wonder if his Bucky was temporarily gone. Wanda too seemed to curl in on herself, muttering a few things on occasion. He looked over at Sam who caught his eye and simply gave him a slight nod, confirming the need to stay strong. But it was getting hard.

Suddenly the entrance opened and Steve turned to see Ross, a few guards, and Tony along with his own team, march in. Ross stopped in the center and looked around at them all.

“I trust you all have had a pleasant stay here so far.”

“Oh yeah, it’s been great,” said Scott as he moved over to the cell door. “It’s a dream come true, being locked up at the bottom of the ocean.”

“Well, you won’t have to worry about that for long.”

Upon hearing this, the members of Steve’s group who weren’t looking around, turned to face their visitors.

“Why, finally realized Stark didn’t have a grasp on what was really going on?” Clint snapped.

“It’s thanks to Stark that you’re getting the opportunity to leave the bottom of the ocean,” Ross announced.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked. He looked at Tony who couldn’t keep his gaze on the locked up man for long.

In response to the question, another person entered the room, followed by two more guards. Said person was carrying a box that she sat down in the center of the room. She clicked it open and pulled out what appeared to be a pink collar and matching leash.

“What’s that?” Sam questioned.

“You’re only way out of here,” said Ross. “Is with your new handlers.” He gestured at Tony and the others.

“What are you talking about?” Steve questioned, getting annoyed.

“You will now be under the care and watch of one of these people. You will wear a collar at all times, and you will only be allowed out in public, on a leash. In that time, you shall not be allowed to exhibit your powers or strengths in any way or disobey any rule your handler establishes for you, otherwise you will be returned to the Raft at once. Do I make myself clear?”

A guard moved toward Wanda’s cell and the door opened. 

“Ms. Maximoff,” Ross acknowledged as he turned to Vision who stepped forward to take the collar and leash. Wanda stepped back, eyeing the items with distaste.

“Get those things away from me,” she growled.

“She’s right, you can’t treat us like dogs,” argued Steve.

“What about my family?” Clint started. 

At this, Natasha stepped forward and in a caring fashion, flattened her hand against the door to his cell.

“I’m going to be your handler. I’m sorry it has to be this way, but it’s the only way,” she paused and turned to the rest of the inmates, “for all of you. You don’t want to stay here. Wouldn’t you rather be free of this place?”

“We won’t be free if we’re going out on leashes and forced to sit and stay,” said Sam. 

Ross pulled out a green collar and shook it.

“You will follow this new order, or else you can forget about any chance of being reinstated as Avengers.”

At this they all perked up, interested. Vision calmly walked up to Wanda and raised the pink collar.

“Wanda, if I may.”

She was clearly not pleased and looked a little afraid of the thing. Vision understood her hesitance, but slowly she stepped forward and presented her neck for him to collar. 

“Wanda no.”

“We don’t have a choice Steve,” she said as she looked into Vision’s eyes with a mix of emotions as he clicked on the leash, “I can’t stay here any longer.”

“That’s the spirit,” said Ross. He nodded to the rest of the would-be handlers to claim their ‘pets’. 

Clint allowed Natasha to fasten the leash to his red collar without any hassle. 

“I’m just glad it’s you, at least,” Clint admitted. Natasha smiled and tugged him close.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be good to you, so long as you’re good.”

Rhodey approached Sam with the green collar.

“Don’t even think about asking me to go on some newspapers,” Sam warned.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” said Rhodey who tossed a humorous wink at Tony.

“I specifically ordered black,” Scott said as he eyed the dark purple collar in Peter’s hand. “That’s borderline, feminine.”

“Sorry,” Peter said with a shrug, still finding discomfort with the whole matter.

T’Challa wandered over to Bucky with a black collar and leash. Neither said anything as Bucky turned and allowed T’Challa to collar him and hook on the leash. Steve watched the whole scene play before him as though it was all a bad dream. And then, Tony stepped into his field of vision. In his hand was a blue collar and leash, similar in hue to his own Captain America outfit.

“Sorry, they were fresh out of patriotic themes.”

“I’m guessing you’re my handler?” Steve questioned as he stepped back.

“Let’s not get caught up on the names.” He raised the collar and opened it, causing Steve to curl his fists. 

“Tony,” Steve warned, and Tony sighed.

“Steve, please. Just comply, this once, without creating a situation where I’ll have to suit up and beat you into the concrete.” When Steve still looked uncertain, he continued. “It’s a hell of a lot better than rotting away down here isn’t it? To get real air, and be anywhere but in a cell day and night.”

“Yeah, much better, to be owned.”

“Suit yourself,” Tony said with a shrug. “Guess you’ll just have to hope you receive news about how your team is doing.”

A look of worry crossed Steve face at the thought of not knowing how the others would be coping with this new order considering they were all willing, for the most part, to go along with it. Being that he was the leader and had asked for them to come together against the accords, he decided his best bet was to follow his troops. If they could take the degradation, he had to as well.

With an expression of defeat, Steve raised his chin and allowed Tony to step forward and place the thing around his neck. When the leash was snapped on the front, Steve felt as though he’d truly been defeated, but the others were looking at him, so he needed to remain strong; but it was hard. His head dropped to the leash that looped over to Tony’s hand. Already Steve felt his cheeks flushing.

“Don’t worry,” Tony said, for once in a gentle and non-sarcastic manner as he gave him a pat on the shoulder, “it won’t be so bad.”

“That’s cause you’re not the one with a dog collar around your neck,” Steve insisted.

Tony stepped out of the cell, and Steve had no choice but to follow, and he did so shamefully. But then Tony stopped and Steve raised his eyes to meet his.

“Regardless of what we went through, I’ll try not to make this difficult for you.”

Steve felt it was quite genuine and felt only slightly better about the circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, they're all paired up. Let's see how it goes for each from there.


	3. Leash Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A view into how two of the dissenters are coping so far, along with their handlers

“Well this is awkward.”

Peter thought it was quite the understatement Scott had made as they stood before his aunt who just stared in confusion after Peter had given her the gist of what was going on. Of course, he couldn’t give her the gist, without explaining that he was Spiderman. He tried to pass off an explanation without revealing the truth, but it just wasn’t happening. 

“Awkward, I’m not sure is the word,” Aunt May managed to say as she continued to cast awestruck looks between the two. Her eyes momentarily dropped to the leash leading from Scott’s collar to her nephew’s hand. Peter scratched his neck nervously.

“Yeah well, you know Mr. Stark, offered to take him, but it wasn’t allowed so…and Scott Lang you know, he’s pretty cool.”

“Pretty? Just…pretty?” Scott questioned. “Does no one know me? Seriously.” He wandered away, only to bounce back when the leash became taunt. He frowned down at it and turned to Peter. “Um kid, we’re inside now, I’m not gonna wander away. Can you uh…” He shook the leash in his face and right away Peter stepped forward to unhook it.

“Right sorry.”

Aunt May watched the exchange, still uncertain how to feel about this whole thing. 

“Well, where’s he gonna sleep? I’m not sure this is gonna work out. It’d be much easier if you’d just brought a dog home.”

“No matter,” Scott said as he flopped himself down on the couch. “Just think of me as a tall St. Bernard.”

He offered a cocky smile and Aunt May just shook her head as she turned back to Peter and rested her hands on his shoulders.

“You and I are gonna have a serious discussion, not only about that, but Spiderman? Really?”

“Yeah, still sorry about that. Trying to figure out the best moment to tell your aunt you’re Spiderman…well, there’s no books for dummies on it so…”

He trailed off as his aunt turned her attention to Scott who decided to rest his feet on the coffee table.

“Excuse me,” she said disapprovingly as she placed a hand on her hip.

“I think that command has to come from the kid here as he is my handler, even though the whole thing of a kid handling a grown man is still weird and dare I say, inappropriate?”

Aunt May turned to Peter who turned to Scott.

“Come on man, feet off the table.”

Scott gave a slight smile and dropped his feet. 

“Should I call you master?”

Peter sighed, unsure of what he’d gotten himself into. 

 

“Don’t you even, just…no, that’s not cool,” Sam griped as he watched Rhodey examine his Falcon suit. 

He was eager to just storm up to him, but Rhodey had him leashed and the end tied to the table leg. Sure he could have just untied the thing and ripped the wings out of his hands, but one of the top rules, aside from having to be leashed outdoors, stated that no dissenter shall interfere with the collar and leash, otherwise it was straight back to the Raft.

“Just chill I’m not hurting it,” Rhodey muttered. “I never seen it up close.”

“I understand your jealousy,” Sam said with a shrug. “I’d be jealous too if it was the other way around.”

Rhodey cocked a brow at him and lowered his suit.

“Really, cause I’m not exactly jealous of having a collar around my neck.”

“Oh funny, you’re a real comedian. What do you say we go a few rounds.”

“Aw nah, a bird vs war machine, it’s no contest.”

“Why don’t we see for real,” Sam challenged, spreading his arms. Rhodey’s eyes fell to the leash and he sighed. 

“Come on man. We do this, and you know how it’s gonna go down.”

“Yeah, and the ‘It’ that’s going down is you.”

Rhodey shook his head and gave a slight smile. He was liking Sam’s spunk, but the problem was he wasn’t exactly allowed to exhibit it to the fullest if it went outside the terms of the compromise.

“Can’t do it man. If you got lucky enough to strike me, which is impossible by the way, your wings will be clipped, permanently.”

At that, Sam’s face seemed to fall momentarily as he was brought back to the reality of the situation. He slumped into the couch appearing defeated.

“This is how it’s gonna be huh. Might as well send me back.”

“Look, us trying to kick each other’s asses, not happening right now. So, how bout a jog instead? Steve said you were pretty fast.”

Sam quirked an eyebrow.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“He said that?”

“Yeah man. Really.” He paused for a moment, then caved. “Okay he didn’t, but still, why don’t you show me?”

“With this?” Sam asked as he raised up the leash.

“I know where we can get some privacy,” Rhodey assured him.

About an hour later, Rhodey and Sam were in a secluded park. Rhodey still held onto the leash which Sam was none too happy about as his eyes fell to it again.

“Not gonna let go of that are you?” he asked.

“Nope,” Rhodey answered simply. “It’s the rules.”

“Alright.”

Sam gave it a minute, before he took off running, causing Rhodey to lurch forward.

“This isn’t what I’d call a run!” Rhodey shouted as he did his best to keep up while holding onto the leash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is the route I'll go. Little snippets into each pet and handler. Stay tuned for more


	4. Handlers with Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How two other pairs are coping with handlers that really want the best for their pets

About a week had passed and it was still an adjustment for the handlers and dissenters. One person who wasn’t coping too well was Wanda. 

She was perfectly fine indoors as Vision did everything to make her comfortable and avoided anything that could remind her of her circumstances. He didn’t present a list of rules for her to follow, nor did he create a dominant/submissive situation between them and Wanda appreciated it greatly. 

Whenever there was a moment where she occupied herself with fingering her collar in pity, he’d pull her hand away from it and offer to fix her a snack or meal of her choice. It was usually enough to get her to smile and relax, but it was clear the whole thing was still an issue and it pained Vision that it had to be this way. So, as a secondary solution, he offered to take her out. 

It turned out to be the one thing that nearly gave her a panic attack.

“Are you crazy? I can’t go out like this!"

“But you could use the fresh air and sun Wanda. It is not healthy for you to hide away inside for so long.”

“I’ll survive.”

It was a touchy subject with all of Steve’s team; to go out in public. It was much too easy to be captured by a camera and become immortalized on the internet in the worst way. 

“Wanda,” Vision said gently as he ran his fingers through her hair in a calming manner. “I’m afraid I must insist.”

He turned and clipped the leash to her collar.

Wanda looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

“I can’t,” she whined softly.

“It’ll be alright. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

She thought about the rules of their arrangement. They were pretty strict, but so far Vision had done his best to maintain treating her like a person. To know how concerned he was about her well-being, just really touched her.

“I..I, don’t know.”

“It’s alright,” he assured her, “We’ll take it slow.”

He stood and slowly moved backwards while still holding the leash and giving her a gentle, encouraging smile. It was enough to get her to rise to her feet. She kept her eyes on Vision’s eyes as she stepped forward and followed him to the door. 

But once Vision began to open that door, she tensed and started pulling away.

“No! No! This is a mistake!”

She grabbed the leash as a bit of her powers started to flare out of her fingertips.

“Wanda, it is alright.” 

She shook her head. She was starting to tremble.

“They’ll see me. See what I’ve become.”

“You haven’t become anything to be ashamed of, not now and not before.”

She stopped pulling against the leash and stared at him. He had not raised his voice. Didn’t show an expression of anger or impatience. It was enough to encourage her to follow him as he stepped outside the door. He waited calmly before she took her first step, and after she did, she darted close to him.

“This is so humiliating.” 

Vision gave a sad smile as he rubbed circles into her back.

“I promise I will make this as easy for you as I possibly can, but you do need to refresh yourself by stepping outside. I will not see you wasting away indoors. I would be a horrible handler if I let that happen.”

She looked up at him again with those puppy dog eyes and gave a nod. From then on, Vision was able to successful begin the walk. Luckily he had chosen a time of day where they didn’t have to be worried about being seen, but still there were moments where Wanda came to a stop and refused to budge.

Vision, as patient as ever, spoke soft and gentle words of encouragement to get her going again. When she did make a move, he praised her. 

Eventually they reached an area where they couldn’t really avoid people, so Wanda immediately closed the gap between them by staying close behind him while praying they didn’t notice the leash. Vision didn’t mind. He allowed himself to be her cover, especially when the worst part of the walk occurred. 

Being they were known heroes, it was inevitable they’d catch the attention of the media. And it was just a matter of time before Wanda gasped and had to shrink herself into Vision as cameras began clicking around them.

“Scarlet Witch! You’re Scarlet Witch right?”

“Why the leash?”

“Some kind of kink between you and mister…uh, your name sir.”

“Is this a stand for feminist?”

“Are you being brought in for questioning for several of the incidents that have involved the Avengers?”

“Are you serious? She’s being brought in with a dog leash!”

“Please,” Vision commanded as Wanda sunk further into him, burying her face in his chest. “We are simply out for some fresh air. That is all you need to know. Please leave us in peace.”

Then before Wanda realized what was happening, he had scooped her into his arms. She gave a surprised little “yip!” as he rose quickly into the air. Cameras continued to flash at their departing forms. 

 

While Wanda and Vision were learning to cope, two other people didn’t seem to be having the same luck. 

It was full blown silence between Bucky and T’Challa. The two had barely said a word to one another since it all started. 

T’Challa had gone as far as to inform him about the house rules with Bucky nodding or muttering a “yeah, whatever”, but other than that, conversation was out. T’Challa hated it, knowing much of it stemmed from his previous determination to kill the man for killing his father. Though he learned the truth, such awkwardness still hung around. But the other obvious reason for it was that Bucky was not coming to terms with his new life. So for the most part, they stayed out of each other’s way when indoors. It was only on the rare moments when T’Challa took him outside. Bucky would follow like a convict heading for the chair. 

Now T’Challa stood in a kitchen, preparing simple sandwiches for both of them. He was starting to hate the silence hovering over the household. He sighed as he wondered if he made the right choice in choosing Barnes. 

A noise alerted him to Bucky’s presence. He turned and saw him, arms folded as he leaned against the wall of the kitchen’s entrance.

“Hungry?” T’Challa asked. That was another thing. When there was talking, there was little said. 

He gave a silent, almost cold nod. 

“I will bring your food momentarily.”

Bucky turned to leave, but then he paused as he reached up to touch his collar. He turned back and T’Challa looked up.

“I was…I was thinking…nevermind.” He turned to leave.

“No wait.” It was the first time Bucky seemed to be expressing some form of desire. For the most part he just willingly followed. Even the coldish eyes seemed to soften. “What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking, it’d be good to see Steve. I haven’t seen him since this whole thing.” Bucky looked hopeful and T’Challa smiled which felt like something he hadn’t done in a while.

“Don’t be afraid to come to me for help, or to express an opinion or want. I am not trying to rule you. As for what you were thinking. I do believe that is a good idea.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” T’Challa said as he stepped forward and handed him his sandwich. “I think it would do you both some good. I shall arrange it with Tony.”

He gave Bucky a pat on the shoulder and he seemed to brighten as he bit into his sandwich. T’Challa bit into his own and led him out of the kitchen, not like pet and handler, but as two people on the verge of possibly becoming friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That situation with Wanda and Vision was a bonus on the prompt. And, I just can't help picturing it being silent around Bucky and T'Challa.


	5. Still a leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we see how the last pairs are taking their new roles

“You two have done this before, haven’t you?”

Both Clint and Natasha looked up at Tony from their position on the couch. In all the time Clint and Natasha have been sitting in Stark’s tower, the leash on Barton’s collar hadn’t been removed. The two simply greeted him at the door upon arrival, then just strolled in with Clint casually following Natasha on the leash. 

As far as Tony had heard most of Steve’s team still had adjustment issues and were always pleased to be unleashed. Not when it came to these two. Clint looked so comfortable on it, no one couldn’t help but notice. He just grinned at Tony and leaned his head into Natasha who scratched it.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said slyly. 

“He’s such a good boy,” Natasha praised.

Tony rolled his eyes and turned away.

“And speaking of good boys, where’s Steve? How’s he taking this?”

“Not great. I mean, I don’t know. Sometimes he’s not easy to read,” Tony admitted. “Maybe this whole thing wasn’t such a good idea.”

“I gotta disagree,” Clint said.

“Of course you do. It’s a kink come true,” Tony countered.

“No, I mean it’s keeping us out of prison. The cap understands that.”

“The cap doesn’t exactly want to be treated like a dog.”

“Where is he?”

“Sulking in his room I imagine.”

Upon Natasha’s encouraging look, Tony sighed and walked off to fetch him. 

Steve was lying on his side in his bed facing the wall when Tony appeared in the door. He gave a knock and Steve turned to him.

“Tash and her puppy Clint are here. They’re wondering where you were.”

“Right here of course,” he said almost bitterly. Tony sighed.

“Alright you, I know it’s still hard, but what do you say we all go for a walk and try and clear our heads a little.”

After considering it, Steve raised himself up and gave a slight nod.

“Good boy,” Tony teased, earning him a glare from the cap.

A moment later, all four were out on that walk, with Clint and Steve leashed of course. Clint happily strolled along before Natasha, allowing her to praise him for being so good. Tony rolled his eyes at their chill display, then glanced at Steve who was trailing slightly behind them. 

“You know, you don’t have to take this like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like a fallen soldier.”

At that, Steve came to a stop. 

“How else am I supposed to take it?” Natasha and Clint also came to a stop and were looking back at them. “I failed. I failed the team. Now they’re all…” He paused to glance down at his own leash. “I’m not sure this is better.”

“Well I do,” said Clint. “I’m not rotting away in the Raft. Natasha takes me to see my family. That wouldn’t be possible beforehand. And trust me, I’m not counting you out. None of the team are. You tried.”

Steve gazed at him, feeling a little better to hear his continued confidence in him.

“It’s nice to know you see me that way, but the world.”

“Don’t worry about the world,” Tony said while patting his shoulder.

“I’m a joke now.”

“You’re still Captain America,” Tony said seriously, and Steve looked at him, feeling touched. In all the time they’d spent together, Tony had been true to his word on not overpowering him considering his more submissive status as, well a pet. It was almost as if things hadn’t changed. Like they were still old friends. “Just, take it one step at a time and you’ll be able to prove to Ross and everyone that you and others can go back to being unleashed. But for now, it hasn’t been bad having a pooch.”

Tony ruffled his hair as if he were ruffling a dog’s head. Steve scowled but couldn’t hide a smile.

“Thanks guys.”

“Shall we gentlemen?” asked Natasha who pulled out a tennis ball from her pocket. “I want to get a few hours of fetch in at the park with little Clint here.”

Clint grinned and Tony just shook his head.

“You two have definitely done this before.”

The two walked on as Tony turned to Steve.

“Lead the way, and I’ll follow, this once.”

Steve did just that, leading instead of trailing, without taking notice of the collar and leash upon him. 

Then Tony's phone rang. He answered it as they continued to walk. Steve glanced back at him just as he was hanging up.

"Good news, Bucky would like to visit you. I told T'Challa to meet us at the park."

Steve smiled. It was just the pick me up he could use right now.

"Now we'll have an even better game of fetch going on."

"Tony," Steve said while rolling his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one with Clint and Natasha being chill about it and being accused of doing this before was also a bonus.  
> Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to some very mild pet play ideas, otherwise the story is planned to be quite simple. Hope you enjoy and keep reading.


End file.
